


Kamukha

by ano_ano



Category: IV of Spades (Band), Unique Salonga - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, hhhhhhhhhhhaahjsdgjf, im going to post it here since i dont need it anymore, might as well let the others read it, old story i made back then when unique left the band, stream bukod-tangi, very p.o.v story
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ano_ano/pseuds/ano_ano
Summary: what would happen if you found someone who looks like you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Ikaw

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my filipino is off;;;

Nagtitigan kayo ng matagalan na parang kayong dalawa na lang ang natitirang tao dito sa mundo. Nawala ang bigat ng loob mo nang makita mo siya sa katotohanan, harap-harapan, parang nagkatotoo na din ang pangarap na makita ang taong na sinasabi nila na kamuka mo; mapa-buhok man, salamin, ugali, o kung paano ngumiti at sumimangot. _Magkamuka nga._ Sabi ng isipan mo. _Puta kamuka ko nga._ Sigaw pa ng isip mong nagsisimula nang magsindak dahil sa mga pangyayari sa kapaligiran mo.

Matapos ng ilang segundo na pagtitigan sa inyong mga mata, matapos ang ilang segundong pagtahimik ng paligid; walang businang naririnig o mga taong nag-iingay, ang mga ilaw sa daan lang ang nagsilbing nagbibigay buhay sa madilim na paligid na animo’y iba sa kanila kumukuti-kutitap sa ibang daanan.

Suot niya ay itim, ikaw din. Suot niya salamin niya, ikaw din. Suot niya itim na pantalon, ikaw din. Halos magkapareha kayo ng buhok ngunit masmahaba yun iyo ng kaunti, masdugyutin ang itsura, habang sa kanya ay halos inaalagaan araw-araw kaya maganda itsura ng buhok niya. 

May mga bagay din na may pagkakaiba kayo sa isa’t-isa: Siya ay lalake, at ikaw ay babae. Mas payat siya kaysa sa iyo. Iba ang hugis ng inyong salamin ngunit ang salamin niya na gamit niya noon ay parehas ng iyo ngayon.

May mga punto sa iyong buhay na naikukumpara ka ng mga tao at kaibigan mo sa taong ito, at ang taong ito na sinasabi nila ay nasa harap mo, tinititigan mo habang siya ay tinititigan ka, nag-aantay kung sino unang kikibo.

Mga nasa halos isang minuto na kayong nagtitigan at hindi na ito natuloy pa nang may malakas na busina sa harap naming dalawa. _Sundo niya ata._ Sabi ng isip mo.

“Sorry hala--” Mga unang salita na binitawan mo galing sa iyong bibig. “Napatulala ako--”

“Hindi-- okay lang, ako dapat mag-sorry.” Binalik niya ang mga salita gamit ng kanyang malamig na boses na nakakahumaling sa mainit na panahon.

Binuksan na niya ang pintuan ng kanilang kotse, at lumingon ng kaunti harap mo. 

Nilakasan mo boses mo dahil iniisip mo ulit na baka hindi siya naging kumportable sa pagtitigan ninyong dalawa. “Sorry talaga hindi ko talaga sinadya na---” 

“Ayos lang talaga.” Ngumiti siya habang nakatingin sa baba. Inangat niya ang kanyang ulo at tumingin ulit sa iyo at tumungo.

  
  


Bago humiwalay sa isa’t isa, iisang pangungusap lamang ang nasa isip niyo;

_Sana makita ko siya muli._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Zild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulat sila ih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zild point of view

Matapos ang ilang buwan nang kumalas ang iyong kaibigan sa inyong banda, inabala mo ang iyong sarili sa mga ginagawa mo sa kolehiyo, ngayon ka lang muli nagpasalamat sa Diyos na may mga gawain ka upang alisin ang lungkot o galit at pagod na lumilibot sa utak mo. Ngayong araw ay may eksibisyon ang iyong eskwelahan tungkol sa mga obra at mga musika na ginagawa ng mga estudyante, pwede mag-dala ng kaibigan kaya hinatak mo ang mga ka-banda mo, yun nakakatanda ay kikitain niyo na lang mismo papasok ng gusali ng paaralan.

Dala-dala ang iyong guitara dahil ikaw ay bassista at nag-aaral sa kursong paggawa ng musika at may gig pa kayo mamaya sa eskwelahan, kasama mo ang pangalawang guitarista sa inyong banda. Habang naglalakad kayo sa harap ng McDonalds Taft ay may nakita kang pamilyar na muka.

Hindi mo alam kung namamalikmata ka ba o hindi.

Dahil akala mo wala na siya sa isip mo, hindi pala.

Kamukha niya ang kaibigan mong umalis.

Nang malapit na kayo dumaan sa harap ng taong iyon, nasira ang iyong ekspektasyon na kaibigan mo iyon.  _ Babae pala. _ Isip mo.  _ Pero hawig niya talaga. _ Dahil buhok pa lang at salamin, pamilyar na, paano pa kaya ang ugali niya? 

Umasa ka na sana kasing-tahimik siya ng kaibigan mo, 

Umasa ka na matipid siya magsalita tulad ng kaibigan mo pero maingay pag-pinapaligiran ng mga taong mahal niya sa buhay, 

Umasa ka na isa siyang guitarista, magaling kumanta, tamang-tama ang boses

Umasa ka.

“Zild? Huy.” Kinalabit ka ng kaibigan mong kasama. “Nakatulala ka na naman!”

Nagising ka sa katotohanan at lumingon sa kasama mo, mulat ang iyong mata, may halong kalungkutan ang iyong pagtingin sa iyong kaibigan.

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong niya.

Tumingin ka muli sa babaeng kamukha niya at lumingon ka ulit sa kasama mo. “...Oo”

“Di kaya tara na tumawid na tayo!” Hinatak ka ng kaibigan mo, muli kang tumingin sa kanya. Nakatingin siya sa iyo dahil siguro napansin niya na tinititigan mo siya. 

Umasa ka na sana makita mo siya muli.

Umasa ka na sana nag-aaral siya sa kolehiyo mo.

Umasa ka lang.


	3. Blaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blaster point of view (hilig sa pov eh no)

“Ter, nakita mo ba yun?” Tanong ng kaibigan mong kulot na may dala-dalang guitara.

“Ang alin?” Tanong mo.

Habang naglalakad kayo, hindi nagpumigil sa paglingon ang iyong kaibigan. “Kamuka ni Unique.” 

Sasabihan mo sana siya na tumingin sa dinadaanan niya dahil naglalakad sila ngunit sa oras na narinig mo ang pangalan na iyon, tumigil ka sa paglalakad at siyempre tumigil din ang kulutin mong kaibigan. Tumingin ka sa kaibigan mo at tinuro ng kaibigan mo gamit ng labi niya, nanlaki ang iyong mata sa nakikita mo. “KAMUKA NGA” Sigaw mo bago pa takpan ng kaibigan mo ang bibig mo.

Pasalamat ka at maingay ang Vito Cruz pero nakatingin ulit ang babae sa inyo. “Zild picturan mo dali--”

“Anong pipicturan, baliw ka ba!?” Pabulong na pagalit ang pagsagot ng kaibigan mo.

Hindi tulad ng iba mong kabanda, ikaw lang ang nagmamatibay na ipangiti ang iyong paligid sa kabila ng balitang humiwalay si Unique sa inyo. 

Sa kabila ng pag-uunfollow ni Unique sa inyo sa social media, 

Sa kabila ng pagbubura ng IV of Spades lahat ng litrato niyong apat sa instagram,

Sa kabila ng tatlong miyembro na lang kayo sa banda,

Nagagawa mo pa ding pasayahin lahat pati na ang iyong sarili, at kausapin si Unique.

Hindi mo mabasa ang isip ng kasama mo kung masaya ba siya at nakakita siya ng pamilyar na muka o naghahalu-halo ang sama ng loob at lungkot at nostalgiya sa kanyang isip?

Pero inisip mo;  _ Sana hindi ka na nadidismaya sa kanya. _

Hinatak ka ng kasama mo papunta na sa pasukan ng gusali ng inyong paaralan. Nakita mo ang itinituring kuya at tatay ng banda ninyo, iniisip mo din na sana magsalita na siya kung ano masasabi niya sa sasabihin ko mamaya. Pumasok kayo habang yun kasama mong bassista ay may inasikaso sa mga gwardiya.

Inisip mo lang iyon, pero sana maisip mo rin kung paano mo ito sasabihin o ikukwento.


	4. Badjao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> urat na si kuya badjao pero ??????????????

“Ano?” Ang una mong mga sinabi matapos ikinuwento ng nag-iisang guitarista ninyo ang mga nangyari. Kung nasa iyo lang ang mga instrumento mo ngayon, pwede mo na itambol ang ulo niya ng paulit-ulit.

Nung sinabi ng bassista mong kaibigan na totoo iyon, doon na mismo nagsimula maghalu-halo ang iyong iniisip. Hindi mo alam kung masyado na nilang naiisip at masyado na silang pagod sa mga gigs at mga bagay-bagay sa inyo.

Iniiling mo ang iyong ulo, pero hindi mo maintindihan kung bakit kalahati na sinasabi ng konsensya mo na totoo ang sinasabi ng mga kabanda mo. “Asan ba patingin nga” Humingi ka ng pruweba sa kanila dahil gusto mo ring malaman kung kamuka ba talaga ng kaibigan mo o hindi.

Naiintriga ka.

“Wala eh. Ayaw kase ni Zild picturan.” Nilakasan ng guitarista mong kaibigan ang kanyang boses habang nakatingin siya sa bassista.

Naiintriga ka lalo.

“Paano ako maniniwala sa mga sinasabi niyo kung--” Pinigilan ka ng hampas ng kamay ng iyong kulot na kaibigan sa braso habang nakatingin siya sa isang lugar, gulat.

“Ayan siya--!”

Lumingon ka at nanlaki din ang iyong mata tulad ng mga kabanda mo. Matagal niyo siyang tinitigan habang naglalakad siya papasok sa pasukan ng paaralan. Animo’y tumigil ang mundo ninyong tatlo at nagsibalikan lahat ng masasayang ala-ala nung apat pa kayo sa banda.

Ngunit nasira ang pagkatigil ng mundo nang lumapit ang guitarista papunta sa kanya, parang isasadya niya ata na banggain yun babae.

Hindi mo na kailangan ng tambol para ihampas muka niya doon, ihampas mo na muka niya sa salamin na pader diyan ayos na.

Tatawagin mo sana siya ngunit huli na ang lahat. Nabangga na niya ang kaawa-awang estudyante at sinamaan ng tingin ang guitarista. Masyado atang malakas at halata ang pagbangga, kasi natapon ang bili niyang coke float at fries galing Mcdo eh.

Sa sobrang katangahan ng ginawa ng kaibigan niyo, kinoberan ng kamay niyo ang bibig niyo. Tumayo ang bassista at lumapit sa eksena, sinundan mo siya.

“Ohmaygad, sorry--!” Sobrang gulat ng guitarista dahil hindi siya makapaniwala na darating yun sa puntong iyon. Inabot ng kaibigan mo ang kanyang kamay habang inaalalayan ng bassista na patayuin ang babae.

Nakatingin lahat ng mga tao at guwardiya sa kanila, sa iyo din. Ramdam mo na nakikilala na nila kayo, sa ganitong sitwasyon, magkakaroon ng isyu sa mga tinatawag nilang “stan”.

Tumayo mag-isa ang estudyanteng nabangga ni ‘Ter, basa ang hoodie at pantalon, pero ang mas masakit pa ay wala na ang pagkain niyang pangkain sa tanghalian.

Kinuha mo ang kanyang salamin na nakalatag sa sahig, medyo kabado ka dahil baka galit siya. Sinamaan mo ng tingin si Blaster at inabot mo sa estudyante ang salamin.

Napansin mo sa salaming ito ay hawig sa salamin na gamit ni Unique nung kumpleto pa kayo sa banda. Tapos tumingin ka sa muka ng babae habang inaabot ang salamin sa kanya. “Sorry…” Nilabas ng bibig mo ang mga salitang ito na may halong hiya at kaba, dahil iniisip mo na ang pagkasabi mo ay hindi pa taos-puso.

Parang humihingi ka ng pasensya kay Unique, pero wala ka naman talagang kasalanan na nagawa.

Habang nagsimula nang lumapit ang mga manglilinis sa eksena, napansin mo na pinupunasan ng babae ang kanyang hoodie habang nakasimangot. Natakot ka at lumapit sa dalawa mong kaibigan.

“Blaster mag-sorry ka.”


	5. Ikaw daw si Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set sa caf ng csb sa second floor malapit sa court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mga palibre ng tita

Medyo mangiyak-ngiyak ka na dahil sayang pera mo at basa pa damit mo, siyempre sasama loob mo at sira na araw mo. Ngunit bilis ng tibok ng puso mo dahil sa kaba ang lumutang sa iyong damdamin, dahil si Blaster Silonga bumangga sa ‘yo, guitarista ng IV of Spades.

Inalalayan ka ni Zild Benitez tumayo, bassista.

Inabot ni Badjao de Castro salamin mo, drummer nila.

Pero wala kang pake kung sikat bumangga sa ‘yo, dahil sabi ng anxiety mo, nakatingin ang mga tao sa ‘yo kaya ito na ang oras para lumabas kami! Nanlamig ang iyong mga kamay habang pinupunasan mo ng mabilisan ang iyong hoodie. Nanlalabo ang mga tunog sa iyong paligid na parang lunod ka sa kahihiyan, binilisan mo lalo ang pagpunas.

Huminga ka ng malalim, at inilabas ng kakaunti ang kaba at takot.

Bumalik ang lahat sa dati nang tinapik ni Zild ang iyong braso, lumingon ka at nakita mo siyang inabot ang kanyang panyo sa iyo. Iniling mo ang iyong ulo at nagpumilit ngumiti. “Hindi, okay na.”

“Gusto mo sa caf kumain? We’re sorry talaga..” nakiusap ang bassista. Unti-unti ka na namang kinakabahan ulit. Napansin mo may umabot sa kanya ng jacket, kinuha niya ito at inabot sa ‘yo. “Ito o. Pamalit.”

Nanlaki mata ng guitarista. “Kay Unique yan a--” Pumigil siya sa pagsasalita nang kinurot siya ni Badj sa tagiliran.

_ Puta. _ Sabi ng isip mo habang nakatitig sa kanila.

Wala ka sa isip kaya dahan-dahang kinuha mo ang jacket habang nakatitig sa kanila. “Oks lang…” Wala ka sa isip kaya sinabi mo na ‘oks lang’ dahil ang daming nangyari sa loob ng isang oras.

Habang naglalakad kayo papuntang caf, nakayuko ka, iniiwasan ang mga tingin ng mga tao habang nasa harap mo ang banda. Hiniling mo na sana wala kang ka-block sa caf o madadaanan ka lamang.

  
  


Sa harap ng mesa, suot mo na ang pamalit na jacket na ibinigay. Wala kang iniisip kaya nakatulala ka lang sa blankong espacio sa daanan sa labas. Yun bassista? Bumaba para bumili ng makakakain kasama si Badj.

Bale kayo lang ni ‘Ter ang nasa mesa, inaantay yun dalawa. Mabuti pa siya at nagagawa niyang hindi pansinin ang mga tao sa paligid, pero ikaw? Hindi ka mapakali. Sana sa liblib na lang ng parte kayo kumain, hindi ba?

“Pasensya na talaga…” Muli siyang humingi ng tawad. “Lilibre ka naman nila Tita Zild kaya dapat masaya ka!”

_ Putangina bakit ako sasaya kung natapon at nasayang pagkain ko na binili ko. _ Sigaw ng isip mo. Nagpumilit ka ulit ngumiti. Kinalikot mo bag mo para hanapin ang tela na magpupunas sa salamin mo. Habang pinupunas mo salamin mo, nagpumigil ka ngumiti dahil sa ‘Tita Zild’ na sinabi niya.

Nilapag ni Zild at Badj yun mga pagkain at inumin. At dahil apat lang ang upuan sa mesa, tinanggal mo ang bag mo at inilapag sa sahig. Umupo si Zild sa tabi mo habang inaabot niya ang mga kakainin at iinumin.

“Kamuka mo si Unique.” Singit ng guitarista.

Sabay kayong nabilaukan ni Badj habang umiinom. Hinampas niya ang braso ni ‘Ter at tumingin sa iyo. “‘Sensya na talaga sa kaibigan namin ha?”

“Hindi. Ayos lang.” Ngumiti ka. “At madami na din nagsasabi sa ‘kin na kamuka ko si Unique.” Tumingin ka sa baba at napatanong ka sa sarili dahil katabi mo si Zild.  _ Iisa lang ba gamit na pabango ng mga lalaki? _ Dahil parehas sila ng amoy ng crush mo puta ka. #outofcontextlines

“So, since madami na din naman nagsasabi na kamuka mo nga si Nikkoi..” Naghanda na ang bassista kumain. “Hindi ka ba naasar? Like everyone’s calling you out that you look like our bandmate--who just left..” Kumain siya kasama ng tatlo. Nakatingin si Badj sa iyo at tumingin ka ulit sa pagkain na bili sa iyo.

Napangiti ka sa mga ala-ala na sinasabihan ka na kamuka mo daw ang vocalista ng IV of Spades. Minsan may mga bata na tinitilian ka at kinakawayan sa loob ng UV, minsan mga kaibigan mo tina-tag ka sa mga photos ni Unique, ganun. “Nasanay na ako eh.” 

“Actually, ganyan magsalita si Nikkoi. Matipid. Pero may mga oras din kasing ingay niya si ‘Ter.” Ninguya ni Badj pagkain niya at tinignan ka habang nakangiti. “Mahina magsalita, mamaw kumanta.”

Inobserba mo ang reaksyon ng bawat miyembro. Ramdam mo ang pagka “miss” ng mga miyembro sa kanya. Tinignan mo si ‘Ter habang kinakalikot niya phone niya. Tinignan mo si Zild, nakatingin sa malayo habang kumakain. Tinignan mo si Badj, nagpapatuloy kumain.

Ramdam mo ang lungkot ng hangin.

“Alam niyo, dahil sa inyo, nag-voice lessons ako!” Sinubukan mong pasayahin ang atmospera, sinubukan mo lang. Tinignan ka nila ng sabay-sabay at nagtinginan sa isa’t isa.

“Sige nga, sampol! Sampol!” Birit ng guitarista, nasasabik marinig ang nakakirita mong boses. Interesado si Badj pakinggan ka, pero patuloy lang kumain si Zild.

_ San _

_ Darating _

_ Ang mga salita _

Napatawa ka ng kaunti para mawala ang seryosong tensyon ng bawat isa.

“Go on.” Singit ng bassista.


	6. Zild

Habang hinahati mo ang pagkain at pinapakinggan siya, hindi mo mapigilang mainis sa lungkot na kaboses niya si Unique. Tinutungo mo ulo mo sa kinakanta niya habang nakatingin sa ibang lugar. Pinigilan mo siya bigla at sinabi; “Is that really your voice? Try not-- you know. Wag masyadong pilitin I guess?” Medyo may pagkairita ang tono ng iyong boses kasi naiinis ka na sa kanya at sa iyong paligid at lalo na sa sarili mo.

Tinitigan ka niya. Tinitigan ka ni Blaster na natutuwa na sa ritmo at kay Badj na gulat sa sinasabi mo. “Kaboses niya si Unique!” Natuwa si ‘Ter nang tumingin siya ulit sa kanya at bumalik ang tingin sa iyo.

“Ganito po talaga boses ko. Masyadong mababa para sa babae.” Hiya niya habang nakatango ang ulo. Tumingin siya ulit kay ‘Ter dahil nagsenyales si ‘Ter na ituloy ang pagkanta. Ngunit si Badj, nakatingin pa rin sa ‘yo, na parang tatay na nag-aalala sa kanyang anak.

Madami kang pinagsisisihan, pero pilit mo pa rin iniisip na ‘everything happens for a reason’. Hindi mo din kasi alam kung pinapasalamatan mo ang Diyos na binigyan sila ng isa pang Unique o ano, dahil halu-halo ang iyong emosyon simula ng siya’y umalis at nakakita ka ng kamuka niya ngayong araw.

“Hellow!!” Kinawayan ni ‘Ter ang muka mong tulala sa babae.

“Kuya Zild, alis na po ako, may klase pa po kasi ako.” Ngiti niya. Yumuko siya para pasalamatan si Zild sa panglilibre. “Babye---” Umalis na siya ngunit--   
  


Bigla mong hinatak kamay niya at inisip ang mga sasabihin mo. Biglang nagsibalikan ang mga damdamin mo nang nagpaalam na si Unique sa banda niyo nung huli niyo siyang nakita. Bigla kang nanlamig, pinawisan, at nawalan ng sasabihin.

“Punta ka mamaya.” Bigla mong sinabi at binitawan ang mga salita. “Sa gig namin sa taas.”

Nanlaki mata nila ‘Ter at Badj, at nagtinginan sila sa isa’t isa.

“Sige.” Ngumiti siya at umalis na.

“Finollow ko siya sa twitter.” Hinalungkat ni ‘Ter phone niya habang si Badj nakatingin sa iyo na may paghalong pagaalala.

“Usap tayo mamaya.”


	7. Badjao

Nag-aalala ka muli kay Zild dahil parang nabuksan ulit ang sugat sa pag-alis ni Unique sa kanilang banda. Habang nasa elevator kayo dahil nasa ikalimang palapag ang gig niyo dito, siniko mo si Zild, lumingon siya.

“Ba’t muka kang inis.” Tanong mo.

“Saan” Tumingin ang bassista sa taas, tinitignan kung nasa ikalimang palapag na ba sila o hindi.

Tumigil ang elevator at may mga pumasok pang estudyante. Muling umakyat.

“Yun kamuka kase ni Unique.” Nagpipipindot si ‘Ter sa phone niya habang nakangiti. Tumingin siya ulit kay Zild. “Ano masasabi mo?”

Nang tumigil na sa ikalimang palapag ang elevator, pumasok sila sa teatro para i-handa na nila ang kanilang sarili para sa gig nila dito mamaya.

Hinatak mo si Zild sa braso at nag-usap kayo sa tabi. “Sumbong kita kay Shanne.” Pinagbantaan mo siya ng palabiro para mawala ang pagkaseryoso niya. “Naguguluhan ako sa ‘yo, kasi una; nakakita ka ng kamuka ni Unique so parang big deal agad sa ‘yo, pangalawa; parang ayaw mo siya makita ulit nung narinig mo siya kumanta, pangatlo; niyaya mo pa siya pumunta dito mamaya.”

“Balak niya kasi paakyatin sa stage si ate Unique.” Singit ni ‘Ter sa likod mo. Nanlaki ang iyong mata nang sinabi ng guitarista niyo yun. Hula lang naman ni ‘Ter.

“Gagu ka ba!?” Sigaw mo bigla. Tumingin ka sa paligid kung may nakarinig pero wala naman. “Zild, gumising ka nga.  _ Magkaiba silang tao. _ ”

Nakita mo pagka deadma sa kanyang mga mata. “Bakit ba pagod na ako maging vocalista eh.”

“Edi si Blaster na lang.” Sagot mo agad.

“Luh gagu ba you” Singit ni ‘Ter.

Pero kung iniisip man ni Zild na gusto niya marinig si Unique ulit kumanta kasama ang banda, parehas kayo ng iniisip. Hiling mo maramdaman muli ang saya ng banda habang naglalaro kayo ng awitin mapa Mundo man o Hey Barbara.

“Sige lang..” Tinungo mo ang iyong ulo, pumapayag sa mga sinasabi ng iyong mga kabanda. “Pero for once lang ha.” Sinungaling mo.


	8. Blaster

Habang kausap ni Zild ang mga guro niya, habang sinusubukan ni Badj ang mga drums niya, habang pinagkala-kalabit mo ang iyong guitara, hindi mo alam kung natutuwa ka ba o nasasabik dahil nakakita ka ng kamuka ng kaibigan mo.

Siyempre hindi natin maiiwasan ang pagka-lungkot. Ang galimgim na nararamdaman mo ay parang nagkahalo sa iyong pananabik na makakalaro mo sa banda ang babae. Gusto mo siya makilala pa, gusto mo ay kung gaano kayo kaclose ni Unique ay dapat ganun din kayo kaclose ng babaeng iyon, gusto mo marunong siya mag-guitara, gusto mo siyang kakulitan.

Pero hindi siya si Unique Salonga, tandaan mo iyan. Sabi nga ni Badj kanina “ _ Magkaiba silang tao. _ ”

Naalala mo nung mga oras na nasa isa kayong concert at namataan mo ang inyong bassista umiyak habang nakatalikod. Yun din ang mga oras na nabalitaan ninyo na hindi niyo na makakasama si Unique sa banda, gigs, concerts.

Naalala mo yung oras na ibinaba ni Unique ang kanyang guitara sa isang gig pagkatapos ninyong kantahin ang Hey Barbara. Yun din ang oras na nadala siya sa ospital at nag-alala kayong lahat.

Naalala mo ang mga isyu at mga controbersyal na mga sinasabi ng mga bawat tao sa paligid mo.

“Huy!” Kinalabit ka ng kaibigan niyong si Gelo. “Tulala ka.”

Napakamot ka ng ulo. “Wala. May naalala lang.”

“Mahal ka din nun.”

“Pano kung may nakakita kang kamuka ni Unique, tapos pano kung nandito pa rin si Unique sa banda, maeenganyo kaya siya?” Tanong mo sa kanya.

Napaisip si Gelo ng ilang segundo. “Siguro...baket?”

“Abangan mo mamaya!” Tumayo ka at sinimulan na patugtugin ang guitara habang nakangiti, nananabik na mamaya. “Si Unique magbabalik!” Tawa mo.

Iniwan mo si Gelo litong-lito sa sinabi mo. “Ano? Si Unique?” Habol niya.


	9. Ikaw ay nasa entablado.

Tinitigan mo twitter notifications mo sa phone, finollow ka ni ‘Ter at sinendan ka ng mensahe.  _ See you later, Unique! _ Sabi ng mensahe. Napaputa ka at napangiti.

Nananabik ka na rin makita sila tumugtog sa personal.

Ramdam mo din naman ang pagka-inis na lungkot ng bassista nung kumanta ka, gusto mo sana humingi ng pasensya dahil mukang sensitibo pa rin si Unique sa kanya.

Binalewala mo ang mga asar ng iyong mga kaklase dahil nakita ka nila na kasama mo ang banda. Masaya ang iyong mga kaibigan at natutuwa sa nakikita nila pero bulag at bingi ka sa mga pangyayari ngayong araw.

Tapos na ang iyong klase kaya dumeretso ka na sa taas para puntahan ang gig banda.

“Excited ka na ba?” Tanong ng iyong kaibigan.

“Oo naman!” Binuksan mo ang pintuan at pumasok na sa loob, nagsisimula na pala sila.

Nahuli mo ang guitarista naka-abang ang kanyang tingin sa pintuan. “Hi Unique.” Bati ni ‘Ter sa ‘yo nang makita ka niya sa malayo. Nagsitinginan mga tao at titili sana sa tuwa pero nadismaya sila nang makita ka nila pero natawa na din.

Namula pisngi mo sa hiya.

Lumapit si Zild sa micropono. “Nakabangga siya actually ni ‘Ter kanina sa may gate, and you know what magaling pala siya kumanta, and she’s really good at it tbh.” Nagsipalak-pakan ang mga tao at naghihiyawan.

“Lapit ka dito Uniqueeee!!” Yaya ni ‘Ter. Nag-iinit muka mo habang tinutulak ka ng kaibigan mo papunta sa entablado.

Inayos ng bassista ang micropono sa gitna. “Hindi ko ‘to inaasahan.” Bulong mo sa kanya.

“Marunong ka ba mag-guitara.” Bulong ng bassista.

“Hindi eh.” Sagot mo.

“If that’s the case, just sing with us.” Ngiti niya sa ‘yo at pumunta na siya sa kanyang pwesto at sinimulang itugtog ang  _ Mundo.  _ “Namiss niyo ba ‘to?” Sigaw niya.

Nagsihiyawan at nagkatuwaan ang mga tao dahil kamuka mo ang dating vocalista ng IV of Spades, pero babae ka. Pinikit mo ang iyong mga mata para iwasang maging ‘distraction’ ang mga tao na kinukunan ka ng litrato o video.

Sinilip mo ng kaunti ang mga miyembro.

_ San _

_ Darating _

_ Ang mga salita? _

Lumakas lalo ang hiyawan ng mga tao sa teatro dahil sa boses mo.

_ Na _

_ Nanggagaling _

_ Sa aming dalawa? _

Sumabay sa iyo ang bassista, nakatingin sa iyo.

_ Kung _

_ Lumisan ka _

_ Wag naman sana _


	10. Zild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahan na, Zild.

Nagsimula nang maghalu-halo ang iyong damdamin sa mga pangyayari. Kaboses niya si Unique. Hindi mo maiwasang maging maluha-luha ang iyong mga mata kahit naka-pikit ka pa ay halata sa boses mo na mangiyak-ngiyak ka na.

“Awwwwwww” Hiyaw ng mga tao. Ipinagpatuloy pa rin nila ang pagpalak-pak sa saya at galimgim dahil ngayon lang sila nakarinig ulit na parang kumpleto na ulit ang inyong banda.

_ Ika’y _

_ Kumapit lang _

_ Nang hindi makawala _

Tumalikod ka at humarap kay Badj, hinayaan mo ang iyong mga mata lumuha. Tinatanong mo sarili mo kung natutuwa ka ba o nalulungkot pero ayun nga, halu-halo ang iyong damdamin. Sinuot mo ang iyong shades at humarap muli sa mga tao.

_ Aking sinta _

_ Ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo _

_ Sa _

_ Pagbalik _

_ Mananatili na sa piling mo _

Huminga ka ng malalim at inihanda ang iyong boses.

_ Mundo’y magiging ikaw. _


	11. Blaster

Tinititigan mo siya habang kumakanta, pero nahuli mo si Zild sa kanyang mangiyak-ngiyak na boses. Ipinagpatuloy mo ang paglaro ng guitara, masaya ka dahil nakakalaro mo si Unique ulit sa pag-awit ng mga kanta.

_ Wag _

_ Mag-alala _

_ Kung nahihirapan ka _

Hindi mo mapigilan kaya sumabay ka sa pag-awit sa kanila.

_ Halika na’t _

_ Sumama ka _

_ Pagmasdan ang mga tala _

Nakangiti ka para sa kanilang lahat, para sa iyong banda. 

_ Aking sinta _

_ Ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo _

_ Sa _

_ Pagbalik _

_ Mananatili na sa piling mo _

Imbis na si Zild ang umawit ng linyang sasabihin niya, hinayaan niya na ikaw naman ang kumanta.

_ Mundo’y magiging ikaw _ .

Humiyaw ulit ang mga manononood. Tapos ang vocalista naman umawit.


	12. Badjao

_ Limutin na ang mundo _

Bawat tambol sa iyong instrumento ay naalala mo ang saya ng mga ala-ala ninyong apat.

_ Nang magkasama tayo _

Parang nararamdaman mo ulit ang siklab sa tugtugin ng banda.

_ Sunod _

_ Sa bawat galaw _

Naalala mo ang mga panahon na nagkukulitan kayo live sa social media.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Pero natandaan mo na ibang tao ang kumakanta nito sa harap ninyo.


	13. Zild

Hindi pa sapat ang isang kanta.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Naiinis ka sa sarili mo dahil akala mo na ‘move on’ na kayo kay Unique.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Sa paglaro ng iyong bass ay nanatili mo pa ring nararamdaman ang musika.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Tuwing pinipikit mo ang iyong mga mata ay naririnig mo na kumpleto kayo bilang banda.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Ipinagpatuloy mo ang iyong paglaro tulad ng iba. Pero may naaalala ka..

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

“Unique Salonga has officialy left IV of Spades..”

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

“Bakit?” Naalala mo huling kausap mo si Unique. Habang tahimik sila Badj at Ter dahil sa tensyon.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Tinitigan ka lang niya, inaantay mo ang sagot dahil may handa na siyang sasabihin. Naintindihan mo naman na tipid siya sa pagsalita, pero nag-aantay ka pa rin ng sagot.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

May tumawag sa kanya na aalis na, lumingon siya sa inyo at sa tumatawag sa kanya. “Unique sabihin mo lang ang rason maiintindihan namin ‘yan” Iba ang tono ng iyong boses at nakita mo siyang natatakot o kinakabahan sa kanyang sasabihin.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Tumakbo siya bigla paalis. Tinitigan niyo siya palayo nang palayo, naka-paa, pumasok sa kotse at nawala na. Doon niyo na siya huling nakita.


	14. Ikaw at sila.

_ Aking sinta, ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo _

_ Sa pagbalik, mananatili na sa piling mo _

Matapos mo silang pakinggan ng tatatlo lamang sila sa banda, naramdaman mo ang pagka kumpleto niyo sa bawat isa. Nakangiti ka habang kumakanta katulad ng iba habang ang mga manononood ay winawagay-way nila ang kanilang mga ‘cellphone’ na nagbibigay buhay pa sa pag-awit nila.

_ Aking sinta _

_ Ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo _

Itinigil ni Badj at Zild ang kanilang paglaro ng kanilang instrumento, at hinayaan kayo ni ‘Ter.

_ Sa pagbalik _

_ Mananatili na sa piling mo _

Binuksan mo ang iyong mga mata, lahat ng tao inaantay ka tapusin ang kanta.

_ Limutin na ang mundo _

Inalala mo si Unique.

_ Nang magkasama tayo _

At mga lungkot na nadarama nila Zild sa mga napapanood mong ‘live performance’ nila sa ‘Youtube’

_ Sunod sa bawat galaw _

Pinagdasal mo na sana bumalik na siya.

_ Hindi na maliligaw _

Para maramdaman mo ulit ang saya sa bawat isa sa kanila.

_ Mundo'y magiging ikaw _

  
  


Nagsihiyawan ang mga estudyante sa teatro at pinagsisisigaw na “More! More! More!” Nagkatawanan kayo nila Zild, Badj, at ‘Ter sa isa’t isa. Iniling mo ang iyong ulo habang nakangiti pero sabi ni Zild sa micropono; “Gusto niyo pa ba?”

Tapos sagot mo sa micropono; “UUWI NA AKO” tawa mo, tumawa din sila.

“Wag ka muna umuwiiii” Hiling ni ‘Ter sa iyo.

“Grabe, I didn’t really expected na ganyan siya kagaling.” Tawa ni Zild. Lumapit siya sa iyo at kinausap ka. “Kaya pa isang kanta?”

Tinignan mo siya, tinignan mo si Badj, tapos si ‘Ter, tapos ang mga tao na nagsasabi na gusto pa nila. Tumingin ka ulit sa bassista. “Sagot niyo ba transpo ko pauwi?”

“Saan ka ba?”

“Sa South.”

“Pag-isipan namin.” Bumalik siya sa micropono. “Let’s bring some disco back shall we?”

Nagsigawan ang mga tao sa tuwa at nagpalak-pakan. Nagsimula na nilang patugtugin ang “Where Have You Been My Disco?” at tinuro mo ang iyong labi sa micropono.

Sinimulan mo na kumanta.

  
  


Natapos kayo ng mga hatinggabi na, tinatawagan ka ng nanay mo at halatang alalang-alala siya sa iyo. “Ma kasi pinilit pa ako pakantahin ng isa pa.” Nakita mo si Zild nakatingin sa ‘yo, nag “peace sign” ka sa kanya na hindi mo naman sinasadya iyon sabihin. “Hahatid DAW nila ako. May driver po. Yes po. Sige po.”

“HUY! Ang galing mo!” Sigaw sa iyo ni Gelo. “Kaboses mo si ano--”

Nagpumilit ka ngumiti sa kanya. “Si Unique?”

Tumawa si Gelo at lumapit si Zild sa kanya. “We’re driving her home.”

Inangat agad ni ‘Ter ulo niya habang kumakain ng Jolibee. “Ano?” Tanong niya habang may pagkain pa sa bibig niya.

“Uy joke lang actually, ‘wag na sige alis na ako! Salamat pala!” Suot mo ulit ang iyong dating ‘jacket’, binigay mo ang bagong jacket sa kanila.

Kinuha ng bassista ang inabot mo. “Sure ka?”

“DELIKADO NA KASI HATINGGABI NA” Sigaw ni ‘Ter. Tinawag siya ni Badj, “Huyst, hinaan mo nga boses mo.” at bumalik si ‘Ter sa paglalamon ng Chickenjoy.

Tinungo ni Gelo ulo niya. “Oo nga, baka kung ano pa mangyari sa ‘yo. We wanted you to be safe ganun!” Sumang-ayon si Zild sa mga sinasabi niya.

Binigyan mo sila ng bugtong-hininga at umupo na para antayin sila mag-ayos. Sa bagay, wala ka nang gagastusin para sa bus at ‘tricycle’ sa inyo pauwi. Pagod ka, pagod ka na magsalita, kaya nanahimik ka muna ng kaunti habang kasama sila.

  
  


Sa loob ng kotse nila, tinanong ni Gelo kung alam ba ng driver ang lugar ninyo. Nagpasalamat ka sa Diyos at narinig mo ang driver na ; “Ay! Taga-diyan po ako dati kaya alam ko na rin po ang daan!” Pumasok kayo sa loob, umupo, at nagpahinga.


	15. Badjao

“Enjoy mo ba?” Tanong mo sa kanya, at dahil nasa may likod ka naka-upo, medyo nilakasan mo boses mo.

“Opo.” Lumingon siya at nakangiting-pagod.

“‘Sensya na ganitong oras ka napa-uwi.” Sinabihan mo siya ng may pag-aalala. Habang tinitignan mo ang mga ilaw sa daan, bumalik ulit ang pagka ‘miss’ mo sa pagka kumpleto ninyong apat. Inisip mo,  _ papayag kaya siya pag inimbita namin siya sumama sa mga gigs namin? _ Pero siyempre hindi siya papayag, kasi ayun nga, sinampal sa iyo ng kabila mong konsensya na ‘iba silang tao’.

“Sama ka sa min ulet!” Pabiro ni ‘Ter. Tumawa kayo. “Tapos sali ka sa na sa ‘min” Tumawa pa sila lalo.

Loko talaga ‘tong mga kaibigan mo.

“What if?” Sabi ni Zild habang nakatingin sa labas.

Nanahimik sila ng saglit. “Tulog ba?” Lakas-bulong ni Blaster.

“Oo ata..” Sagot mo habang nakatingin sa kanya.

Tama sabi ni Zild,  _ what if? _ Pero pilit mo pa rin ito isang-tabi, siya na bahala kung gusto niya ba o hindi. Sa kabilang dako,  _ what if may nag-upload ng gig namin kanina at naging viral at nakita ng totoong Unique Torralba Salonga? _ Tinanong mo ang iyong sarili sa isip mo.

Pinikit mo ang iyong mata para alisin na lang iyon sa isip mo sa pagtulog ng mahimbing dahil mahaba-haba pa ang biyahe ninyo.


	16. Blaster

Pansin mo na katabi ng kamuka ni Unique si Zild, lumapit ka sa kanila at sumilip kung may pinag-uusapan ba sila. Tulog naman si Badj habang si Gelo nasa harap, katabi ang driver. Wala kang kakulitan kaya sila na lang kukulitin mo.

Binuksan mo ang iyong phone camera at pinicturan ang babae. Biglang sumindi ang ilaw ng phone mo at dali-dali kang bumalik agad sa pwesto mo. 

“Ano ba ‘ter” Nakapikit si Zild habang yun katabi niya ay tulog, nakasandal sa may bintana.

Tahimik ang lahat habang ikaw ay gising na gising pa sa saya na iyong nadarama. Sa sobrang saya mo, nagpadala ka ng DM sa taong malapit sa iyong puso. Hindi si Crystal dahil kanina mo pa siya kausap at kakwentuhan.

_ “May bago na kaming miyembro:))” _ Tinype mo at sinend itong mensaheng ito sa kanya. Alam mo naman na matagal-tagal siya magreply kaya naglaro ka na lang ng Mobile Legends sa phone mo.

_“?”_ Sagot niya agad.

Gulat ka sa pagsagot niya ng mabilisan.  _ “Good for u” _ Dagdag pa niya. Nagulat ka lalo.

Sinend mo sa kanya ang video ni Gelo na inupload niya sa Instagram.  _ “Galing no?” _

Hindi na siya sumagot ulit. Nakangiti ka habang tumitingin sa labas at inisip kung ano kaya ang reaksyon ng dati mong kabanda dito.

  
_ Ano kaya maiisip ni Unique dito? _ Isip mo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sino kaya kausap niya


	17. UNIQUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark days

Habang nakakulong ka sa iyong kwartong madilim, iisa lamang ang liwanag ng iyong kwarto, ang iyong phone. Nakabalot ka sa sarili mong kumot habang kausap mo si ‘Ter sa DM sa Twitter, pinanood mo ang video na pinadala niya ng paulit-ulit.

_ Galimgim. _ Isip mo.  _ Nostalgia. _ Dagdag mo habang nakapikit ang iyong mata, nakikinig sa tugtugin ng banda mong iniwan.

Sa dinami-dami mong pinagsisisihan araw-araw, ito ang pinakamalaki sunod sa iyong buhay. Pilit mo nirarason ang iyong sarili na madaming oportunidad na bukas dito sa mundo kaya ka umalis, pero hindi, lumutang pa rin ang mga pasan na iyon na iniisip mo, binubuhat mo araw-araw.

_Sinasanay ko lang naman sarili ko mag-isa._ Isip mo. Dahil si Zild na lang palagi nagsasalita para sa iyo, ikaw naman ang nagpupumilit na buksan ang iyong bibig sa mga ‘interview’ at mga katanungan ng tao. 

Pero hindi, iilang salita lang ang nailalabas mo, dahil mahiyain ka kumpara sa iba mong kaibigan. Tahimik ka.

_ Darating sa punto na maghihiwa-hiwalay kaming lahat. _ Hindi mo tatanggapin ang oras na tatahakin niyo na ang sari-sarili ninyong landas sa buhay, kaya ikaw, nauna ka nang umalis. Natatakot ka.

Pilit mong tinatanggal sa iyong isip ang mga isyu at controbersyal na lumilitaw sa iyong paligid. Mga away at mga hindi pagkakaintindihan ay bumabalik sa iyong isip. Natatakot ka dahil iniisip mo na pinagbabawalan ka nilang kausapin kaya hindi mo sila kinakausap, si ‘Ter lang kausap mo palihim wala nang iba. Dahil iniisip mo na galit si Zild sa iyo, at ayaw kang kausapin ni Badj.

Bata ka pa lang naman at madami nang namumwersa sa paligid mo, hindi mo na sasabihin kung sinu-sino basta madami sila. Gusto mo lang naman gumawa ng musika at umawit, pero hindi mo din alam na darating ito sa puntong iyon.

Akala mo malaya ka na pero nakakulong ka pa din sa loob ng iyong piitan. Mag-isa ka na lang. Wala ka nang kasama.

Lahat lang naman iyan ay iniisip mo lang. Tumayo ka at kinuha ang iyong guitara. Kinakala-kalabit mo ang iyong guitara.  _ Save me, _ kinanta mo sa tono ng ‘In My Prison’, bigla kang tumigil at napatulala. Binalik mo ang iyong guitara at humiga ulit sa iyong kama.

Pumikit ka na sana mawala ito, yun lang naman sinasabi mo araw-araw bago ka matulog. Pero walang nangyayari. Natulog ka.

  
  
  
  
  


“Pwede mo naman silang puntahan ano ka ba” Tawa ng isa mong kasamahan sa industriya matapos mong tanungin na kung pwede mo bang bisitahin ang mga kaibigan mo. “Wala ka naman naka-sched ngayon no? O pwede ka lumabas-labas” Dagdag niya.

Nawala ang bigat sa iyong dibdib at ngumiti ng kaunti. Siguro naman handa ka nang makita sila ulit? Matapos ng mga ilang buwan, siguro handa ka na?

Matapos mong tignan ang schedule nila ngayong buwan, sakto, nasa Route 196 sila. Tumakbo ka agad para ayusin mo ang iyong sarili, para kang ibong lumipad agad paalis sa kanyang hawla. Pero tumigil ka agad at tumulala ng saglit matapos mong marinig ang iyong pangalan galing sa kasamahan mo.

“Unique may sched ka pala ngayon sorry huhu”

Muling bumigat ang iyong loob. “Saan?” Tanong mo. Nakalimutan mo na ang sched mo sa dami mo nang naiisip, alam mo mayroon ka pero hindi mo alam kung saan.

Tinignan niya ang kanyang phone ng ilang segundo. “Ah.. Route 196..”

Imbis na gumaan ang iyong pakiramdam, nanlamig ang iyong katawan sa sinabi niya. 

Nag-alala ang kasama mo. “Nandito yun dati mong banda, bigla daw sila nasama kapalit ng isa. Okay lang ba sa iyo yun?”

Nanahimik ka ng saglit. “...Oo..oo okay lang.” Bumalik ka sa kwarto mo at nagsimulang mag-ayos.


	18. Ikaw

“Salamat sa pag-imbita niyo po sa akin!” Ngumiti ka sa kanila sa harap ng kanilang kotse pagkatapos ng class hours ninyo, nagpadala kasi si ‘Ter sa iyo ng DM sa twitter na sumama ka sa gig nila ulit. “Matagal ko na kayo gustong panoorin sa Route 196! Pero hindi po ako pwede sa inom ha.”

Ningitian ka na lang ni ‘Ter habang si Badj nag-’facepalm’, ano kaya problema ni Badj ngayon?

Tinitigan ka lang ni Zild ng matagal hangga’t sa hinampas ni Badj si Zild at tinuro ka. “Sabihin mo ang totoo.”

Nagkunat ka ng noo sa sinabi ni Badj kay Zild.

“Kakanta ka ulit.” Nakangiti pa rin si ‘Ter sa iyo. “Tara na!”

Bumigat ang iyong loob. Sumimangot ka.

Sumingit si Zild sa gitna ninyong dalawa ni ‘Ter. “Last na ito promise. Ang ganda lang kasi ng boses mo kasi---” 

“Kasi kaboses ko ang dati niyong kasama?” Tanong mo.

“Pero kung ayaw mo naman, go lang.” Sagot ni Badj. Sinimangutan ni ‘Ter si Badj at bumalik sa kanyang pwesto sa kotse.

“Pinuntahan pa naman kita dito para lang ano..” Ngumuso si Zild, mukang nagmamakaawa.

At dahil mabait kang tao, um-oo ka na lang. Nakita mo nanliwanag ulit ang paligid, pumasok ka sa kotse at isinara ang pinto. “Hello again ate Unique!” Bati sa ‘yo ni Gelo. “Sorry napilitan ka, bawi talaga kami”

Hindi mo alam kung nadidismaya ka ba o ano kaya nanahimik ka na lang.


	19. Zild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nako nako nako

Pagdating sa Route 196, inaayos niyo ang iyong mga sarili. Tinanong mo si Gelo habang nasa loob kayo ng kotse. “Gelo may iba bang performers for tonight other than us?”

“Ahmmm” Tinignan ni Gelo phone niya at nag soscroll pababa. “Usual list tapos si Unique”

Inangat niyo ang inyong ulo ng sabay-sabay.

“HUH?”

“Si Unique!”

Nanlaki ang iyong mata at bumigat ang iyong dibdib, bigla kang nagpapawis at tinawanan na lang ito.  _ Shet hindi ko naman ito inasahan. _ Isip mo. Huminga ka ng malalim at lumabas na ng kotse.

Nilapitan ka ni Badj. “Sabi sa ‘yo e dapat next week na lang tayo nag 196” Nagpumilit ka ngumiti habang kayo ay naglalakad. Naramdaman niya ata kaba mo. “Okay ka lang ba?”

“Ha? Oo naman, excited.” Nakatingin ka sa baba habang nagpupumilit ngumiti. Dagdag pa ang bigat ng iyong instrumento sa bigat ng iyong damdamin.

Pagkapasok ninyo sa loob, wala pa naman si Unique kaya medyo okay ka pa. Nakita mong lumapit sa iyo ang kamuka niya.

“Uwi na lang ako, feel ko hindi ito ang time na kakanta ako tapos andito pa si Unique tapos--”

“No don’t worry, everything will be fine” Ngiti mo, bilis mo magsalita, halatang kabado.

Ikaw lang naman ang kabado, si ‘Ter halatang excited, si Badj as usual kalmado. Pero ikaw? Ikaw ang pinakamalaking naapektado sa pagkaalis ni Unique sa inyo. Lahat naman apektado pa rin sa pag-alis ni Unique pero sa iyo lang halata na naipapakita kung gaano ka nasaktan dito.

“Bakit ka pala naka-’turtleneck’?” Iniba mo ang usapan at nakatingin sa kanya. “Tanggap mo na ba ikaw si Unique?” Tawa mo, tinatakpan ang kaba at takot.

Iniling niya ang kanyang ulo. “Ganito talaga suot ko tuwing sa mga araw na pormal ang susuotin. Sadyang sakto lang na hinatak niyo ako na ganito pamporma ko.” Tawa niya.

“Gupitan ka namin?” Inakbayan ka ni ‘Ter.

“Guys.” Tinawag kayong dalawa ni Badj. “Halikayo dito.” Nagsenyales siya na lumapit kayo ni ‘Ter sa kanya.

Pinuntahan niyo si Badj sa may gilid. “Bakit?” Tanong mo.

“Alam niyo akala ko talaga tapos na tayo dito sa isyu na ito eh.” Sabi ni Badj, boses niya may halong pagkadismayado. “Pauuwiin na lang natin siya habang maaga-aga pa, magkakaroon tayo ng problema dito.”

Napatingin si ‘Ter sa kanyang sapatos, tapos sa kamuka ni Unique, mukang ayaw niya makinig ha. 

“It’s not a problem, nag-viral na siya sa twitter Badj kaya magiging okay ang lahat.” Sagot mo sa kanya. “Ipakilala natin siya ganun, then everything will be alright.” Dagdag mo pa. 

“Huwag na lang natin ibigay ang totoo niyang pangalan.” Singit ni ‘Ter. “Kahit ate Unique lang sapat na eh.” Tawa niya. “O kaya Nik, Nikka, Yuni--”

Tinitigan niyo lang ni Badj si ‘Ter.

“Sige mananahimik na lang ako.”

“The point is---” Sagot ni Badj, biglang lumapit ang kamuka ng kasama niyo.

“Ready na daw tayo, ‘sensya na sa pag-singit.” Simangot niya.

Tumingin si Badj sa iyo. Nakatingin ka din sa kanya. Tinitigan kayo ni ‘Ter.

“Hayaan na lang natin.” Umalis ka na papunta sa inyong mesa.

“Okay lang ba kayo?” Tanong niya kay Badj at ‘Ter.

“Kabado lang.” Tinapik ni Badj ang kanyang braso at umupo na sa mesa sa tabi mo.

  
  
  
  
  


Matapos sa panonood at pag-obserba mo sa mga pag-awit ng mga baguhan at luma na banda doon. Lumingon ka sa paligid.  _ Wala pa naman si Unique. _ Isip mo at nahuli mong nakatingin sila Miguel Guico, Ben & Ben, kumaway sila at ikaw kumaway din. Tinuro nila ang kamuka ni Unique at nag “X” ka na senyales at tumawa kayo.  _ Hindi si Unique! _ Sinigaw mo ng walang tunog salita sa kanila. Nagtawanan kayo ulit.

Nakita mo na lang nakatingin ang kamuka niya sa iyo. “Ah, akala daw nila nagbalik ulit tayo sa dati.” Tawa mo. “Ben & Ben? For sure kilala mo sila.”

_ Tayo. _ Tumigil ka ng saglit, nag-aantay na lang kung ano ang kanyang sasabihin.

“Uwi na ako.” Sagot niya. “Kinakabahan ako.”

Napalingon sila Badj at ‘Ter sa kanya.

_ Ganyan din si Unique, kinakabahan bago umawit. _ Isip niyong tatlo.

Ningitian mo na lang siya at sinabi, “Kaya yan. Kaya yan.”

  
  
  


Naisip mo na bumilis ang oras kaya nagising ka na lang sa tawag na “Let’s give it up for IV of Spades!” sabay palak-pakan ng mga tao. Tumayo kayo at unti-unti nang umakyat sa entablado. Habang inihahanda ninyo ang inyong mga instrumento, naririnig mo ang mga malalakas na bulong ng mga tao sa paligid.

_ “Si Unique ba ‘yun?” _

_ “Kamuka lang ata.” _

_ “Omg yun kamuka ni Unique!” _

  
  


Pagkaharap mo sa mga tao ay may nakita kang pamilyar na muka. Nakita mong naka-upo sa pinakaharap ang dati niyong miyembro na umalis.

Si Unique Torralba Salonga.


	20. Badjao

Tumigil ang mundo ninyong apat nang makita niyo si Unique naka-upo sa pinakaharap na mesa. Mabuti naka-’shades’ ka kaya hindi masyado halata ang pagtingin mo sa iba’t-ibang lugar diyan sa loob. Parang bigla kasing tumalon kaluluwa mo nung makita mo siya. Sa harap at gitna pa.

Nahuli mo si ‘Ter nakaharap sa iyo, naka-ngisi. Humarap ulit siya sa mga tao at kumaway kay Unique.

Huminga ka nang malalim. Naglabas ng kaba.  _ Kalma lang Badj. _ Isip mo.

Nag-alala ka tuloy kung ayos lang ba ang kamuka ni Unique. Tinawagan mo si ‘Ter at tumingin siya sa iyo. Tinuro mo ang iyong labi sa kamuka ni Unique.

Tinapik siya ni ‘Ter sa likod at nagbigay ng thumbs up. Lumingon siya sa iyo ulit at nagbigay ng thumbs up.

Tinuro ng iyong labi si Zild. Sumilip ang guitarista at ikinibit ang kanyang balikat.

Nakita mo naman nagbugtong-hininga si Zild at ipinalagay mo na ‘ayos’ lang siya.

Narinig mo na ang paglaro ni ‘Ter sa guitara. Senyales na ng paghahanda.

_ Jusko. _


	21. Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gAgO aNg AwkWard

Lahat ng mga mata ay tutok na tutok sa inyo lalo na sa vocalista, manghang-mangha na kaboses at kamuka ni Unique Salonga. Na-’awkward’ ka bigla sa hangin dahil hindi mo din naman inakala na bibisita si Unique sa inyo. Hindi lang bisita, kun’ di aawit din pala siya.

Matapos ng mga ilang kanta, sinigaw ng mga tao “Duet! Duet! Duet!” Nakita mong itinuro ang spotlight kay Unique at sa kamuka niya. Iniling niya ang kanyang ulo at natatawa. Ramdam mo ang kaba nila at hiya sa isa’t isa. Lumingon ka kay Zild, iniling mo ang iyong ulo sa kanya.

Lumapit si Zild sa micropono. “That’s all for today thank you for listening!” Nagsipalak-pakan ang mga tao habang yun iba ay nag “Awwwwwts”

Lumapit ka sa kamuka ni Unique. “Okay ka lang?” Nahuli mo siyang nakatitig kay Unique, habang si Unique ay nakatitig sa kanya.

_ Gago ang awkward. _


	22. Ikaw at siya.

Nanlamig ang iyong katawan habang nakatingin kayo sa isa’t isa. Umalis na kayo sa entablado habang nagsisihiyawan ang mga tao at nagpapalakpakan.

Lalo itong lumakas nang tinawag ng ‘host’ si Unique sa entablado dahil siya na ang susunod na aawit sa harap ng mga tao. Dala-dala niya guitara niya at inihahanda ang kanyang sarili.

Tahimik ang hangin. Nagsimula na siyang tumugtog.

_ Sino _

_ Ang mag-aakalang mahal _

_ Kita? _

Parang nahulog ang iyong puso sa inaawit niya, kinabahan ka bigla at naghalu-halo ang iyong damdamin.

_ Sino _

_ Ang maglalahad ng _

_ nadarama? _

Tinignan mo ang banda, nakikinig, sumasabay sa kanta na parang inisip mo na sabay nila gumawa ng kantang iyan.

_ Bakit? Hindi alam kung bakit. _

_ Laging, sa akin lumalapit _

_ Kahit minsan, _

_ Ako’y nagkulang. _

Tinignan niya kayo habang tumutugtog.

_ Sino _

_ Ang pinagmulan ng iyong pag _

_ Ngiti? _

_ Sino ang nagnakaw ng iyong _

_ Sandali? _

Sinabayan ni ‘Ter ang pagkanta. 

_ Bakit? Hindi alam kung bakit _

_ Laging, sa akin lumalapit _

_ Kahit minsan, ako’y nagkulang. _

Hindi mo alam pero bakit naiisip mo na parang may pag-atake sa iyo ang kantang ito?

_ Patuloy kong hahanapin _ _   
_ _ Kahulugan ng pagibig _ _   
_ __ At habangbuhay na mag-iisa

Lumingon ka kaila Zild, nakatulala ang bassista habang si Badj kumakain. Tumingin ka kay Unique at siya naman ay nakatingin sa iyo habang kumakanta.

_ Tayong dalawa'y magkasama _

_ Sa iisang panaginip _

_ At habang-buhay na mag-iisa _

Sa buong oras ng pagkanta niya, ‘awkward’ ang banda pero hindi niyo naman pinahalata. Matapos niyang kumanta ay nagsipalak-pakan ang mga tao at sabay sigaw nila ng “IV OF SPADES! IV OF SPADES! IV OF SPADES!”

Tinapik mo si Zild sa balikat. “Kayo namang apat kumanta.” Ngumiti ka.

Tumingin si Zild kay Badj, tapos kay ‘Ter. Tapos kay Unique.

“Dali naaaa hindi ba miss niyo siya?” Sinabihan mo ang bassista. “Kayo ba? Gusto niyo ba?” Tinanungan mo sila Badj at ‘Ter, umaasa ng sagot kay Zild.

“One song lang.” Sabi ni Unique sa micropono. Nagsihiyawan ang lahat sa saya.

Tumayo si Zild, pilit ang ngiti. Umakyat sila sa entablado habang ang mga tao ay nagsasaya sa tuwa na nagsama ulit ang apat.


	23. UNIQUE

Nagkipag-kamayan ka kay ‘Ter, lumingon ka kaila Badj at Zild at inabot ang iyong kamay. Nakipag-kamayan si Badj sa iyo matapos ng ilang segundong pag-iisip, medyo gumaan ang iyong pakiramdam. Inabot mo ang kamay mo kay Zild, nakipagkamayan din siya sa iyo at bumalik sa kanyang pwesto.

_ Awkward puta. _ Isip mo.

Nagpumilit ka ngumiti sa kanilang tatlo. “Anong kanta---”

“Huli Na Ba Ang Lahat.” Singit ni Zild habang inaayos niya ang kanyang bass. Lumingon siya sa iyo na may halong deadma ang tono. “Napakinggan mo na ba ‘yun?”

Sinubukan sirain ni ‘Ter ang tensyon sa hangin. “G! G! G!” Inakbayan ka niya. “Maganda yun!” Tawa niya.

Medyo kumirot ang puso mo sa deadmang tono ng kaibigan mo. Lumagok ka at naglabas ng kaba at takot. “Oo, yun sa inyo ni Moira.”

“Good.” Sagot ni Zild. “Let’s play that song. Kunin mo mga linya ni Moira.”

Lumingon ka kay Badj para humingi ng tulong o ano man ‘yon. Nagsenyales si Badj na ‘pagod’ at tinuro niya si Zild, pero hindi naman talaga pagod si Zild. Nagiging emosyonal lang naman siya dahil kay Unique.

“Unique! Meet Unique!” Tinuro ni ‘Ter ang kamuka mo, naka-upo at inaabangan kayo umawit. Nagsitawanan kayong apat pero halatang pilit ang tawa eh.

_ Ikaw talaga ‘Ter mapang-loko ka. _ Isip mo habang nakangiti sa kanila. 

“We are IV of Spades and Unique, and tonight we’re about to perform Huli Na Ba Ang Lahat.” Sabi ni Zild sa micropono. Lumingon ka sa kanya at hindi ka niya tinignan. 

“AWWWWWWWWW” sigaw ng mga tao. “MUNDO SUNOD PLEASE” sigaw ng isa.

_ \--and Unique. IV of Spades---and Unique.  _ Paulit-ulit mong iniisip ang mga salitang iyon habang nilalaro na nila ang ‘intro’ ng kanta.

Pinikit mo ang iyong mga mata at nagsimula nang kumanta.

_ Kasalanan bang magdahan-dahan? _

Nagsisihiyawan ang mga tao ngunit naka-tuon ka pa rin sa pagkanta mo. Lumingon ka kay Zild tapos kay ‘Ter.

_ Nag-iingat lang dahil ayaw kitang saktan. _

_ Kung pwede munang huminga ng malalim? _

_ Ipagtagpo ang mundo _

_ Pabalik sa ‘yo _

_ Pagdating ng panahon _

_ Sa ‘yo pa rin patungo _

_ Sa ‘yo _

_ Sa ‘yo hanggang dulo _

Sumabay si Zild kumanta sa ‘yo, nakatingin sa baba habang nilalaro ang kanyang bass.

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Sumabay ang mga tao sa pagkanta.

_ Kung tayo sa huli, huwag nang magmadali _

May halong dismaya ang iyong sarili pero hindi mo ito pinapahalata sa iba.  _ Ang awkward kasi _ . Isip mo.  _ Bakit parang kasalanan ko na umalis ako sa banda? _ Dagdag mo.

Narinig mo si Zild kumanta, nakatingin siya sa kamuka mo.

_ Posible ko pa bang makalimutan? _

Tapos tumingin siya sa iyo.

_ Ang nakaraan o parang hindi naman? _

Lumapit ka sa micrpono para sa susunod na linya ngunit biglang sumingit si ‘Ter sa pagkanta.

_Pero kung pwede lang naman kayanin natin?_ _O HA._

Sabay naghiyawan at nagpapalak-pakan ang mga tao.

Naapektado ka sa mga linya nila, iniisip na sinasadya ito ni Zild. Nadidismaya sa paligid, sa sarili, sa iyong sarili, at sa iyong sarili. Bigla kang nahuli kaya ang bassista na lang sumagot sa linya mo.

_ Ipagtagpo ang mundo _ . Sumabay si ‘Ter at Badj, nakatingin sa ‘yo.

_ Pabalik sa ‘yo. _

“AWWWWWWWW” sigaw ng mga tao. Medyo napangiti ka ng kaunti. Pumunta ka sa iyong micropono at sumabay na sa kanilang awitin.

_ Pagdating ng panahon. _

_ Sa ‘yo pa rin patungo _

_ Sa ‘yo _

_ Sa ‘yo _

_ Sa ‘yo hanggang dulo _

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Habang umaawit ka ay lalong nagsisibalikan ang mga masasayang ala-ala ninyong apat.

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Unti-unting tumitibok nang mabilis ang iyong puso.

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Nanlalamig ang katawan.

_ Kung tayo sa huli, huwag nang magmadali _

Bigla kang napatigil.

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Humabol-habol ka sa pagkanta sa banda.

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Unique nahuhuli ka na sa pag-awit. Isip mo. Hindi mo mapigilan ang iyong sarili.

_ Huli na ba ang lahat? _

Huli na nga ba?


	24. Blaster

Napansin ninyo ni Zild ang paghahabol ni Unique sa pagkanta. Tumingin ka kay Badj at nakatingin din siya sa ‘yo, may halong pag-aalala.

_ Kung tayo sa huli, huwag nang magmadali _

Umawit kayo ng umawit hangga’t sa matapos. Mangyayari ba kaya ulit nung nangyari sa huling gig ninyo na kasama si Unique? Yung huling kanta niyo na Hey Barbara tapos hangga’t sa matapos niyo, umalis siya agad? Nagpanalangin ka na ‘wag naman sana.

_ Huwag nang magmadali.. _

Nakatayo pa rin siya, nagpupumilit ngumingiti. Sana mapansin din ni Zild, at nung tumingin ka sa bassista, nakatingin siya kay Unique.

  
  
  


Pagkatapos ninyo, dumiretso kayo agad sa mga mesa ninyo at lumamon. Matapos kausapin at kamustahin ni Gelo si Unique ay niyaya niya na maki-upo si Unique sa mesa ninyo.

At ang kaisa-isang upuan lang na walang tao ay sa tabi ng kamuka niya.

Tumayo ka bigla para hindi sila magtabi o maawkward pero wala, umupo na si Unique. Nakatingin lang sa ‘yo si Badj, iniisip na ‘ano namang naisip mo blasterrrr’

“Nu meron bigla ka napatayo?” tanong ni Gelo sa ‘yo. “Uy guys wait lang ah, puntahan ko sila Crys sa may kanto.”

“HA” sigaw mo bigla. Nakatitig silang lahat sa ‘yo.  _ Umayos ka nga Blaster. _ Isip mo. “Kain ka muna Geloooo”

“Mamaya! Ge!” Umalis na siya at iniwan kayong limang magkakasama. Hindi rin naman nakipag-usap ang ibang banda at tao sa inyo. Siguro alam din nila na /dapat/ kayong apat ang mag-usap.

Umupo ka at ngumiti. “Magkatabi si Unique at Ate Unique” Tumawa ka bigla.

Tumawa ka na lang kasi napakatanga ng inisip mong panimula ng pag-uusap.


	25. Zild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medyo mean dito si zild sorry angst tayo dito

Ilang segundo kayo nanahimik kaya ikaw na ang nagsalita. “So!” Napalingon silang lahat sa iyo. Nagpumilit ka ngumiti. “How are you?”

Tinuro ni Unique sarili niya. “Ako ba? Ayos lang.”

Nagbugtong hininga ka at pinipigilan ang sarili na mairita. “How’s Tita, Nikkoi?”

Tahimik lang sila Badjao. Nakatingin sa ‘yo.

“Okay lang din.”

“How’s O/C Records? Nabigay na ba yun sapat na pera para sa inyo---”

“Zild--” Pinigilan ka ni Badjao, may pagkadismaya ang tono dahil sa ‘yo. Tinitigan ka na Unique, hindi mabasa-basa ang muka dahil nabubulag ka sa galit at lungkot.

Pero hindi e, pinagpatuloy mo pa. “Did you really DO this on purpose?”

“OPS ANDIYAN NA ANG FOODS!!!!! ARATS AT KUMAIN!!!! HI SHANNE, CRYS, AIMEE!!!!” Sigaw ni ‘Ter ng malakas. “KAIN NA RIN KAYO KOI, ATE UNIQUE.”

Pilit takpan ni Unique ang kanyang nadidismayang muka. Nagpumilit siya ngumiti, iniwasan ang mga tanong mo sa kanya. “Ate Unique?” Tawa niya.

“Hi Nikkoi! Kamusta na?” Bati ni Crys sa kanya habang nakangiti si Shanne at Aimee sa kanya. “Hello!” Binati rin nila yun kamuka ni Unique.

“Why aren’t you answering my questions? Patuloy ka na lang ba tumatakbo sa mga ganitong bagay?” ‘Yun tono mo, may halong galit at lungkot. “Kaya ka ba umalis kasi ‘di mo masabi-sabi mga totoo mong sasabihin sa ‘min?”

Tinititigan ka ni Ate Unique, Badj, at Shanne.

Biglang tumayo si Unique. “Alis na lang ako, tinatawag na pala ako.” Nagpumilit ulit siya ngumiti.

“Ganyan na ganyan ka nung iniwan mo kami, Unique.” Kinunat mo ang iyong noo.

Binibig ni Shanne kay Badj. “Ano nangyayari?”

Umalis si Unique ng mabilisan sa lugar, tahimik ang lahat. Tumayo ang kamuka niya at hinabol si Unique.

  
  



	26. Ikaw, Ikaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out kay kirs na isa sa mga nagpapasaya kay unique:)

Tinapik mo ang braso ng musikero na kinakalikot ang kanyang phone, ramdam mo ang panginginig niya at takot o ewan. “Ayos ka lang?”

Sinabihan mo ang sarili mo na bobo, halata naman na 'di maayos ang tao e. 'Di mo alam kung ano pwede sabihin, gigil ka kasi gusto mo siya makayakap pero hindi kayo close.

“Unique!” May sumigaw na boses ng babae sa may papasukan. Si Kirs pala! “Tapos na ba yun performance mo? Nakita mo na ba mga kaibigan mo?” Lumapit siya sa kanya. “Ano meron? Bakit dalawang Unique nakikita ko?” Ngiti niya sa inyong dalawa.

“Hello. Sorry.” Wala ka talagang ibang masabi. “Tapos na siya kumanta, kanina pa. Nakipag-duet pa nga siya sa IV of Spades e.”

Pagkasabi mo ng pangalan ng bandang iyon ay gumalaw muli si Unique, nagbugtong hininga at ngumiti sa aming dalawa. Lumingon siya kay Kirs. “Uwi na tayo.”

Napasimangot ka, pati rin ang kasama niya na may dalang kamera. “Bakit?” Tanong ni Kirs.


	27. Shanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gordon ramsay voice* look at that

Tinitigan mo si Zild, nakatulala at halatang nasaktan kaya naglabas ng mga nakakasakit na salita. “Zild.”

“I'm sorry.” sagot niya.

Narinig mo mga bulong ni Gelo kay Badjao. “Nyare?”

Hinawakan mo ang kamay ng bassista para pakalmahin siya. Lumingon ka sa mga kaibigan at ngumiti. “Usap lang kami guys.”

“Bilisan niyo please bago ko ubusin pagkain niyo.” Nagsimula na kumain si Blaster at siniko siya ni Crystal.

“Sige mauna na tayo kumain! Susunod naman sila Shanne.” Umupo si Aimee kasama sila Badjao. “Habang mainit-init pa ang pagkain.”

  
  


Sa isang tabi, hawak-hawak mo ang kamay ni Zild, nakatingin ka sa kanyang mga mata na may halong pag-aalala. 'Di mo inakala mapupunta sa ganito. “Tahan na.” Malamig ang kanyang mga kamay, nanginginig, dama ang pagsisisi.

Tinungo niya ang kanyang ulo. “I'm stupid.”

Hinawakan mo ang kanyang mga pisngi. Natatawa dahil ginagaya mo si Gordon Ramsay para pagaanin ang kanyang loob. “What are you?”

“An idiot sandwhich.” Natawa siya sabay pagtakip ng kanyang muka.

“Go, habang nandiyan pa siya.” Ningitian mo siya, at binitawan ang kanyang kamay habang palakad siya papunta sa labas.


	28. UNIQUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a member of unique protection squad if anyone sends him hate i will sue you

Nakasubsob ang iyong muka sa likod ni Kirs habang siya ay nakikipag-usap sa kamuka mo, nagtatago ka, nahihiya sa sarili.

“Nabigla ata si Kuya Zild kaya ganun.” Sabi ng kamuka mo, habang tinutungo ni Kirs ang kanyang ulo.

“Gets ko naman na parehas sila apektado sa issue pero ayun, naghihilom 'tong si reptoid, ta's siguro nabuksan ulit ang sugat kaya napa-walk out.” Simangot ni Kirs, napangiti ka ng kaunti sa reptoid part tho.

“Nikkoi.” Narinig mo ang boses ni Zild pero nakatungo ka pa rin.

“Can we talk? As a band, please?” Nakangiti si Zild pero may halong lungkot at sakit at pasensya.

Tinulak ka ng kaunti ni Kirs. “Dali na. Hiya ka pa e.”


	29. Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incomplete and god knows when i'll update

Deadma ang iyong mata habang nakatulala ka at kumakain, akala mo magiging masaya ang lahat 'no? Hindi. Naging shitstorm siya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment !


End file.
